


(mis)spells

by lalakiki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to ???, Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch, Rivalry, renjun is the only reason why this is rated Teen, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalakiki/pseuds/lalakiki
Summary: Renjun and Jaemin nearly have a double-concussion during their Quidditch match. Donghyuck saves them with a quick spell, but at what cost?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	(mis)spells

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not familiar with the harry potter universe so expect inaccuracies

" _Keeper Mark Lee nearly gets his head shaved by Jaemin Na's shot! That's ten points for Hufflepuff!_ "

The crowd's hurrahs and commentator Taeil's jests set the Quidditch pitch and winter storm ablaze. Saturday afternoon was shimmering white, snow frosting the field below. The players wore goggles glazed in their House colors. The weather had been at a persistent freeze for weeks, but neither team was bothered by it. All they could feel was the heat. 

" _Quaffle's back in Captain Jung's hands — easily passed Xiao — oh, there goes the Bludger! Jung's been hit, that might've broken the funny bone — and Na's saved the Quaffle!_ "

Jaemin had his eyes set on Slytherin's goal posts. Back low and Quaffle tucked in his dominant arm, he steadily gained speed. From his peripheral he saw green coats trailing by, closing in on him. Slytherin's signature attack, Serpentine Chase, was nothing of concern to the trained Jaemin. He was Hufflepuff's fastest flier — once he melded with the breeze, he was unstoppable. 

" _This is a crucial play, folks! Will Na rank up Hufflepuff's score in his unmatched prowess? Will the Winter season end with Slytherin facing bitter defeat? What will it be? The crowd is going crazy for Hufflepuff's infamous Angel Shot!_ " 

Jaemin was far too fast for his opponents. A triumphant smile took hold of his lips. Only the goal posts faced him (plus Mark, but he had already bested the Keeper so he wasn't a threat in his view). No one, nothing else was in his path — not even the damn Bludgers. Fate was on his side, it seemed. He could already hear Taeil's raucous _and he does it! Another ten points for Hufflepuff!_

Quidditch was a riveting sport. Fortunately (or unfortunately) fate liked to play, too.

" _Uh-oh, Na's gotta watch out — that's a big swing from 'Little Menace' Huang!_ "

Bludger incoming! — Jaemin gasped when he saw its trajectory make a wild turn for him. If not for his wobbly 180 on his broomstick, flipping upside down like a bat, the bloody thing would have sent him into a three-week slumber. 

Of course, the distraction didn't come without consequence. Dejun took advantage of Jaemin's momentary imbalance, purposely bumping into him by the shoulder. Dejun might have been small, but he packed twice the punch for his slim physique. 

In the second Jaemin hissed and his arm loosened, Jisung swooped in from below and snatched the Quaffle from him. Jaemin watched as Jisung zoomed past them — Dejun kept blocking Jaemin, even as he recovered from his grip roll — and tossed the Quaffle into the hoop. The crowd cheered at Jisung's successful shot. Taeil appropriately shouted Slytherin's score into the mic (with a little quip at Jaemin's sloth roll).

Too late to guard the goal, Sungchan sent a hasty apology to his team. Jaemin assured him it was okay, that they needed to keep looking ahead, and gyrated his Quaffle-grabbing arm during the brief intermission. Mulling over lost points would only hinder team morale, yet some players were prone to the habit. Rookies like Sungchan, especially. Jaemin just needed to redirect their gaze to where it needed to be. 

Speaking of small but packing a punch — a blotch of green approached him from the side. 

"Nice one, Huang," Jaemin said, glancing. 

Both him and Renjun were paused midair, the usual distance lining them apart. Renjun's bat twirled in lazy circles, arm dangling down. They were certainly rivals, having spent all of winter's grace so far clashing at the Quidditch pitch, but Jaemin's compliment was genuine. Renjun was aware. 

Still, Renjun scoffed. His eyes were tight and impassive behind his goggles' shroud. 

"Focus on the game, Na," Renjun replied. Had the storm winds not been rushing through the air, his voice would have been at a cold, subdued level. Instead, he was partially yelling. "Unless you want to lose." 

"Hmph," was Jaemin's reply, though he was not irked in any capacity. In fact, a smile grew on his lips. 

In impending defeat or in a glimmering hope of a comeback, Renjun was the same. Sharp-tongued, contemptuous. But never any real malice. 

It was one among a spell-scroll's worth of things that Jaemin, admittedly, liked about Renjun. Not even Quidditch — simply Renjun's cutthroat words chucked his way, followed by a flying ball of bewitched iron that left crushed bones and concussions in its wake. Quidditch was a constant, and Renjun was the one who made that true. 

Sometimes Jaemin couldn't discern what — or who — he risked launching himself off his top-speed broomstick for. Did it even matter? Quidditch was fun. Exhilarating. Quidditch was a gold mine of reckless flying, Quaffle-shooting, and Renjun Huang. 

"Look sharp, Na!" 

The Bludger's uncanny shrieking came dangerously near Jaemin, who reclined as far back as he could to dodge. All he saw was an umber blur stretching above him, stark against the white of the snowy sky. He fixed his posture as soon as it passed; Renjun was preoccupied with fixing his gloves, pretending he wasn't the one who warned Jaemin. 

Jaemin floated over to Renjun. 

"Could've just let that knock me into Muggle town," Jaemin said, a little playful. He could see Renjun squinting his eyes as he flew by him. 

Unexpectedly, Renjun smirked. "That would've made a boring game." 

Taeil's voice boomed out from his stand — the game was on! Quaffle back in play! Jaemin winced slightly, but he was ready. Renjun exchanged knowing looks with him as they gripped their broomstick and bent their knees. 

"Keep your ass moving, Speed Angel," Renjun said. His bat smacked Jaemin on the shoulder — light and discreet so a foul wouldn't be called on him. "I'm here to beat you to smithereens, not admire your pretty face." 

Jaemin barely realized he had been hit. "My what?" 

Renjun refused to indulge him any further. He had said plenty enough. Too much, maybe. "We're playing, idiot! Get going!"

Going along the crowd's hoots, Renjun sped by Jaemin, bat swinging treacherously. A couple Hufflepuff rookies instinctively ducked away from Renjun as they noticed him approaching. 

Watching from his spot, Jaemin smiled, then yelled at his juniors to get a grip: " _Guys, remember, Huang's not scary! He's not even tall enough to ride roller coasters!_ " 

" _Fuck you, Na!_ " Jaemin heard a faint voice circling around him. " _Let's see how many teeth you have by the end of the game!_ "

* * *

Slytherin was at 110 points to Hufflepuff's 150. As the final game of the season that would determine the Winter victors, everyone knew it would take hours for a conclusion to be reached. There was one short break for the players — some lay unconscious on the snow field, so that had to be taken care of. By the time the sun started to set, the ferocity of the two teams had merely intensified. It was a wonder how the snow caught by the pitch structures hadn't melted away yet.

While waiting for the Quaffle to return — they were at 120 by then — Renjun stopped by Jisung. He was panting slightly; the recent goal was his. Sunset orange glistened on the dewy snowdrops and sweat trickling down his face. Hardworking kid.

"Hey," said Renjun. He afforded a gentle voice from hovering close to Jisung so he could pat his back. Jisung looked like he needed it. "You're doing great."

Jisung flinched. Renjun was not a master at minding his strength with the thick padding his arms harnessed. Regardless, an easy smile tugged at his lips.

"Yeah. Thanks. You're awesome, Renjun," Jisung said, eyeing the arena. "I can't believe you can actually _hit_ Jaemin when he's so fast. You're the only person who can catch up to him, I reckon." 

"Hm." 

Renjun made a certain low noise. Whether it was amusement or scorn, Jisung would not have known. He suspected a strange mix of both — something that made Renjun act differently whenever they faced Hufflepuff's team.

"If he really was _that_ good, then he wouldn't have a problem with my Bludgers," said Renjun.

Jisung laughed beside him. "No, he is. And you are too, Renjun. You match his level. It makes a good fight, y'know — it's fun to watch and from the looks of it, you guys enjoy it too." 

Renjun almost crossed his arms, but he didn't want to take his hands off the broomstick. 

"I literally tell him to fuck off or kiss my ass when we're playing," Renjun said doubtfully. "Not to mention how I basically want to murder him with my bat."

"Yeah. But you guys do that every game. I wouldn't imagine you of all people would keep doing something you hated." Jisung scrunched his nose. "And what Hufflepuff do you _not_ want to murder?" 

Renjun furrowed his brows. It was difficult to argue against Jisung — he had a point, and Renjun wished he didn't. 

(Except for the Hufflepuff part. They could perish for all he cared. How dare they have yellow as their House color while Renjun was stuck with green.) 

"Well, that's—" Renjun had to pause again, because it was _that_ troubling to come up with a firm defense for himself. Jisung merely tilted his head; he wasn't buying any excuses. "—listen, that's just because I, he—"

" _Ohh — so close! Kim goes crashing down!_ " Taeil's commentary bursted in both their ears. He grabbed Renjun's attention quite forcefully; Renjun swore he was louder than usual, if that was even possible. " _Osaki's got the Golden Snitch in his eye! He's reaching, he's reaching — just a wand's length away from Slytherin's victory!_ " 

Renjun and Jisung looked at each other, nodding, and immediately flew to their respective duties. 

"I've got Taro!" Renjun shouted to the other Beater, Jungwoo, as he followed Shotaro's trajectory around the pitch. 

The Golden Snitch was a tiny speck of gold shimmering through the air, barely a couple inches away from Shotaro's stretched fingertips. This could be it — as long as Shotaro caught the Golden Snitch, they would bring Slytherin the Winter medal. Hufflepuff's Seeker was down after a Bludger hit, which meant there wasn't any competition to grab the glorious 150 points.

Renjun scanned the area surrounding Shotaro. This was arguably the most vital part of his position as a Beater; Bludgers would be sent the Seeker's way to intercept their paths. Renjun was there to keep a watchful eye and deflect those attacks. That was the extent of Renjun's duties — the rest, he fully entrusted to Shotaro's relentless hunt for gold. 

Just as expected. Renjun caught sight of a Bludger suddenly swerving towards Shotaro from the left, aimed right at his broomstick. But the Bludger was exceptionally fast, faster than it normally drifted, and Renjun feared it would reach his teammate before he did. 

"Taro, go!" Renjun yelled at the top of his lungs. He readied his bat, gaze firm. 

Shotaro didn't look back — that was good. He was getting closer and closer to the Golden Snitch, and Renjun knew dodging a Bludger would ruin his focus. 

Renjun gritted his teeth. The damn thing was fast! Renjun gathered as much speed as he could — he could hear the Bludger's nasty little noises growing louder by the millisecond. From experience he could time his swing just right, based on the smudge of dark brown headed his way, and — 

"J… Jaemin?!" Renjun exclaimed when his eyes flitted away from the Bludger for a split second. 

For some reason, Jaemin was launching towards him from the side. He was tumbling midair, trying to rebalance himself. He'd been knocked away by other Chasers while in pursuit, presumably. Jaemin had yet to realize where exactly he was plunging towards — Renjun _and_ the indiscriminate Bludger. 

"Renjun—" Jaemin finally saw Renjun, who was about to cross paths with him at the least ideal timing. His eyes widened. "Watch out!" 

Renjun cursed loudly. " _You_ watch out, dumbass—" 

Renjun couldn't hit the Bludger. It would've only sent it directly into Jaemin's stomach, and Jaemin came a moment faster than it anyway. Maybe Renjun could have beat Jaemin with his bat instead — but that wouldn't have solved anything. The last thing Renjun's mind could muster in those crucial few seconds was to body slam Jaemin _hard._

" _Jaemin_ — _!_ " shouted Renjun, feeling the oxygen knocked out of his lungs when their bodies collided. 

The Bludger flew by them, buzzing like the ball of evil witchery it was. Did Shotaro dodge it? Renjun couldn't tell — he and Jaemin, although successful in veering from its path, were both tossed off their broomsticks from the impact. They were free-falling at an alarming rate and Renjun's first instincts were to embrace Jaemin tightly. The crowd did a collective gasp, Taeil was agitated and spewing too many words per second, and from the distance he heard — Donghyuck's voice…? An incantation? 

" _Ouch! Both Huang and Na are plummeting to the ground after a painful-looking crash! Wait, what's that—"_

A white light shot from the stands to their bodies. It enveloped them like an electric aura absorbed by their limbs. They fell and fell — Renjun clenched his eyes shut, finding himself burrowing into Jaemin's figure, arms protectively wrapped around his torso. Jaemin was tugging on his Slytherin cape and at one point had shouted, " _It's okay! I got you!_ " before it was drowned out by the crowd's noises of astonishment.

* * *

It was almost okay.

Both of them thudded onto the snow field below with a strained _ack!_ escaping their throats. Their landing was much, much softer than they had expected. Bruises and swelling aches, sure, there were plenty of those. But no bones were broken between the two of them.

Either way, they soon found out that was the least of their problems. 

"Merlin's fuckin' _beard_ ," Renjun muttered after groaning. He and Jaemin lay on their side, arms tightly wrapped around each other. They were close enough to feel each other's cloudy exhales on skin. 

Jaemin panted heavily. "You okay, Huang?" he asked after a delay. 

"Yeah," Renjun murmured, barely loud enough for Jaemin to hear. He then squinted his eyes — something wasn't right. "Na, let go of me already." 

"Um," Jaemin said. He wasn't letting go. 

"Dude." 

Patience wearing off, Renjun tried to detach from Jaemin's body. No luck. He tried to roll around, grunting when he crushed a fresh bruise on his back, but Jaemin would simply follow. Renjun ended up laying on top of Jaemin, who gazed up at Renjun with the roundest eyes. His ridiculously luscious eyelashes fluttered, catching a snowflake or two that instantly melted from their shared heat. 

They were still very much hugging each other. 

"I said let _go_ of me, you buffoon," Renjun said, his teeth grinding together.

Jaemin's eyebrows slanted in suspicion. Not at the name-calling though — that much he was used to. "I can't, genius. _You_ let go of me." 

Renjun felt like committing murder. Strangling people was a casual hobby of his. His hands _were_ pretty close to Jaemin's neck — if only he could actually move his arms at all.

"What—" Renjun's mouth was left ajar as he gradually became aware of their situation. He tugged and tugged, but his arms refused. It was like they had been glued to Jaemin's body. "What the _hell_ did you do?" 

"Nothing!" Jaemin looked just as offended, but not as upset as Renjun was. "Not everything's my fault, y'know." 

"I swear, Na, if this is some stupid prank—" 

Right as Jaemin shrugged his shoulders _whatever it was, it wasn't me_ Taeil was shouting to the audience once more. The game was officially over — Shotaro went askew to dodge the Bludger but by some mishap, so did the Golden Snitch. Slytherin had won despite Hufflepuff's lead, yet Renjun couldn't bring himself to rejoice in his victory. 

People rushed down to the field where Renjun and Jaemin lay. There were a couple murmurs and, dear lord, giggles at the sight of Renjun hugging Jaemin like a sloth to its tree. The tip of Renjun's ears flushed in both embarrassment and anger. 

"Guys!" called someone jogging up to them. It was Donghyuck, his fashionably long scarf flapping in the wind. "Are you okay? At least that didn't hurt much, right?" 

Renjun craned his neck, peering behind his shoulder. " _You_ did this, didn't you?" he asked, voice accusatory. Donghyuck crouched down to them, blinking.

"Did what?" Donghyuck asked. Renjun couldn't tell if he was acting or not. 

"We can't move," Jaemin provided. "Or Renjun just doesn't want to admit he likes hugs." 

Jaemin grinned at Renjun's death glare. 

"Oh," said Donghyuck. Renjun wanted to punch him in the nose. "Yeah, I dunno. I tossed a random spell so you guys wouldn't, like, die. That's not on me." 

"It literally is," Renjun spat. Of course, all Donghyuck did was snicker. 

"Boys," spoke another voice, accompanying a shadow casted on top of said boys. With a contorted brow and half of a dimple on his face, Coach Qian appeared more perplexed than anything. "What's this about?" 

Renjun grimaced. "Please don't ask, Coach." 

"Renjun doesn't want to let go of me," said Jaemin, looking at Coach Qian with a straight face. 

"I am going to twist your wand so hard that—"

"Ahem." Coach Qian was not impressed in the slightest. Renjun ceased, though not without inaudible grumbling. "I'm assuming it was the charm that Donghyuck casted just now, yeah?"

"Yessir," Donghyuck said. He sounded oddly delighted about it. "It'll probably wear off in a few hours." 

"Right." Sighing, Coach Qian's hands rested on his hips. "Can you boys stand? Or do we need to carry you to the hospital wing?" 

"You mean—" Renjun began then cut himself short. Jaemin glanced at him. The nonchalant attitude he had was pissing Renjun off, but what was more concerning was _the hospital wing._ That could have only meant that they were gonna have to… 

"I suppose we're gonna be bed-mates for a bit," Jaemin commented, as if to rub salt into Renjun's wound of shame and fury. Renjun did a displeased growl that Jaemin's smile fed off of. "Can you get off me now? My back kinda hurts." 

Renjun pulled himself up the best he could. Donghyuck helped him — if grabbing his shoulders and singing a tune about their size could have been considered any 'help' for Renjun's self-restraint — and Jaemin slung upwards. Renjun stiffened right before the tip of their noses touched. He felt his cheeks starting to sizzle in heat. Jaemin smelled like sweat and faint herbal potpourri and those strange Hufflepuff biscuits. 

"Can we please fucking go now." 

Jaemin cleared his throat. "You're sitting on my lap, Huang." 

"I don't have a bloody choice," Renjun said. "Help me up or I'll personally see to it that you overstay at the hospital wing."

* * *

Renjun would have preferred if Dr. Suh didn't laugh the entire time he examined their injuries. 

"You guys are totally fine. Nothing a simple potion won't fix," Dr. Suh mused, in the process of mixing two servings for the boys. "Well, aside from your little… _ish._ " 

"Doc, please," Renjun groaned on Jaemin's shoulder. Dr. Suh's spoon comically tapped the beaker. 

He and Jaemin sat on a bed — the privacy curtain was fully spread out, just for the sake of their dignity — with their legs crossed. It was the most comfortable position they could agree on, considering how their upper bodies were essentially interlocked. 

Trying to maintain a reasonable distance was tiring, they soon discovered. It had to be a conscious decision to recline back, which was hardly effective. They were still forced to stare at each other. Most of their energy had been drained from the hours of Quidditch playing, anyway. They eventually came to a mutual agreement to borrow each other's shoulder in order to rest, as begrudging as Renjun was about it. 

Dr. Suh hummed as he split the fizzing auburn concoction into two glasses. He was having too much amusement from Donghyuck's stupid charm that befell them, Renjun thought. 

"Drink up," Dr. Suh said, handing each of them a glass. "Try to get some shut-eye after it goes down. And I mean actually laying down and closing your eyes, not, you know." He waved his hands around in a vague motion. "This."

"Thanks," Renjun deadpanned. Next to him, the bottom of Jaemin's glass lifted — he drank his in one big gulp. Then he burped softly. "You serious, Na? Really?" 

"Digestion," Jaemin said like it was obvious. Renjun didn't see it, but he was sure that Jaemin was grinning ear-to-ear. 

"Have fun, kids," Dr. Suh said with a laugh, putting away his tools. "Seriously though, you two should get some rest. Try not to strangle each other in your sleep. I'm not qualified to perform autopsies." 

Renjun and Jaemin were silent as Dr. Suh left the floor. 

"Could you maybe stop breathing down my neck?" Jaemin asked. 

Renjun didn't bother entertaining him; he squeezed a chunk of Jaemin's side a little _too_ hard. Jaemin didn't budge at all. 

"I'm not ticklish, you know." 

"Me neither." 

"I wasn't planning on tickling you." _Heh._ "Unless you wanted me to." 

"Honestly, fuck you," Renjun said. "I'm gonna sleep. So be quiet."

Jaemin's arms shifted slightly. He was searching for a more comfortable grip. Renjun tried desperately to ignore the warmth that came with Jaemin's soft satisfied exhale and his snug embrace.

"You shouldn't sleep sitting up," Jaemin chided. "I tried it once, the night before the transfiguration O.W.L. It wasn't very nice. I woke up wondering who had thrown rocks at my spine." 

Renjun scoffed. Without thinking about it, his chin fell into the dip of Jaemin's shoulder. "So that's why you nearly failed." 

"Hey, hey — no need to bring that up." Jaemin chuckled, but there was a somber hint to his voice and Renjun could feel his body go slightly rigid in his grasp. 

"Sorry," Renjun found himself uttering. Jaemin completely stilled. "Let's just sleep, Jaem." 

"Sure," mumbled Jaemin, somewhat taken aback. "Here — I'll lean back." 

Jaemin's back was facing the head of the bed, conveniently. He could recline and let Renjun rest on top of him. But Renjun grumbled something, which Jaemin took a couple seconds to recognize as a _no, don't, you idiot._

"You said your back hurt," Renjun pointed out. To be honest, Jaemin himself had forgotten about that. "Turn sideways." 

Their butts scooted on the bed, rotating their bodies so they would be sideways as Renjun had instructed. In the moment their eyes happened to make contact, Renjun cleared his throat loudly and glanced away. Renjun was the first to lean — then it was Jaemin who followed him, all the way until their respective ear was stuffed into the pillow. 

Jaemin didn't know what to say. In his mind, it barely processed that they were doing _this_ — that is, about to take a nap sharing the same bed, even the same pillow. Laying down sideways made it impossible not for their gazes to meet in spite of how painfully awkward it was. Jaemin had accepted it already though — and maybe Renjun was working towards it, too.

"Hold on," Jaemin muttered. Renjun blinked at him, waiting. 

There was that one poor arm that fell beneath their bodies. Jaemin didn't mind himself, but he tried readjusting _his_ arm as much as the bounds of the charm permitted him. 

"Is that better?" 

The candlelight glow in Renjun's eyes wavered. Renjun instantly averted his gaze. "Um. Yeah. It is." He breathed in and out, slowly. "Thanks."

A silence lingered in the minimal space between them. All they could hear was the pitter-patter of snow tapping the windows, crackling fire, footsteps echoing from the hallway, their calm breaths. The tranquil atmosphere pulled a sigh from Jaemin's lungs — this wasn't too bad. 

"No problem," Jaemin whispered. "Sorry, by the way. This whole thing kinda sucks, doesn't it?"

Renjun studied Jaemin until his eyelids fell. Calm. His body finally let go of its tension, and he melted like quiet snow in Jaemin's warm embrace.

"It doesn't," Renjun simply said. His voice was a gentle melody by then, unintentionally lulling Jaemin to sleep. "Rest, Jaemin." 

Jaemin didn't need to be told twice. Renjun filling in the crook of Jaemin's neck as he dozed off to sleep was a tender welcome to well-earned rest.

* * *

Or not.

It must have been long past curfew once Jaemin's eyes blinked open. He wouldn't have been able to tell if his eyes were actually open or not without the couple candles that flickered on, albeit weakly. Renjun slept in his arms — like really _slept._ His body had completely shrank into Jaemin's, who could feel the gentle rhythmic undulation of Renjun's chest against his own. 

Jaemin wouldn't mind doing this again. 

A traveling light from the edge of the hospital wing approached their bed. Jaemin glanced over, following the light with his bleary eyes until Donghyuck's partially illuminated face peeked out from behind the curtain. 

He definitely wasn't supposed to be here. Jaemin quizzically tilted his head. Noticing that Donghyuck opened his mouth, Jaemin bared his teeth — he was trying to say _shh_ , in consideration of Renjun's peaceful slumber.

Donghyuck's lips formed an O in realization, thank goodness. He lifted his wand, mouthing an incantation. Held like a delicate quill, the light at the tip of his wand began streaking midair. While he waited and squinted his eyes, Jaemin wondered what exactly Donghyuck was here to say until he read his messy floating letters: 

_ur welcome ;)_

Jaemin took a moment to understand. It took one more moment for his expression to morph from incredulity, to a neutral state, to a tired smile. He let his head rest onto the pillow again. This time, he leaned his cheek into Renjun's silky hair, listening to his soft exhales. 

_Thank you_ , Jaemin mouthed, no longer looking at Donghyuck. He wanted to go back to sleep. _I owe you one._

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Iabitgray)  
> let's be friends, i don't bite ^^


End file.
